


All Good Things

by Rand0mFand0m



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rand0mFand0m/pseuds/Rand0mFand0m
Summary: Leo is fracturing and wants some time alone before he disappears forever. Patton can't bear the fact that he's loosing his first son. (Sander Sides fanfic.) Not a true major character "death" but there is an implication.edit: Leo, short for Leonardo, is the name I have given Thomas' first creative side before he transforms into Roman and Remus.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	All Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> Like before, I didn't create nor do I own Sander Sides. All credit goes to the amazing Thomas Sanders.  
> I don't know if other people have done this type of story yet, but after such good reception to my first one I decided to try my hand at this Idea. I know it's soon but I couldn't help myself. There technically isn't a major character death in cortex of the cannon sides, but Leo is a major character in this story.  
> I am sure other people must have created characters like Leonardo, but this is my version and naming of him. This is my interpretation and you are free to agree or disagree.  
> Either way, I hope you enjoy!

Leo was running out of time.  
He knew it, and he knew that the others knew it as well. When he had his first seizure-like episode where he felt like he was being cleaved in two, he knew he had to prepare things for whoever came next. Logan scolded him and told him to take a break, claiming that Leo was going to accidentally send teenage Thomas into a panic attack. They knew that Virgil was more than capable of taking advantage of Leo’s current state. Patton pushed for Leo to do the things he wanted to before he couldn’t anymore, namely spending time with him.  
“You know they’re going to be ok, whoever ends up coming out of this,” he said following Leo as he cleaned up some of his castle. “Logan and I will take care of them and if they come out of you, they’ll be more than capable.” Leo ignored him in favor of folding some shirts. “Kid, please listen to me.”  
“Pat,” he said sternly, “I may not have existed as long as you, and I may call you dad sometimes, but this is my decision.” He finished folding the shirts and carefully placed them into a drawer.  
“But, they aren’t even going to use this place! As a new version of creativity, he’ll-”  
“Or they’ll. There could be more than one.”  
“They’ll be in charge of shaping their own place that fits that new personality of Thomas’. This isn’t doing anything! It’s not even something creative.”  
“I’m creating order, and I’d like to think that they’ll visit the old castle and I don’t want them to come around to a mess. Besides, this isn’t really for them but for me.” It was true. He had spent the week cleaning his castle and making sure the scarier of his creations had been tamed...most of them anyway. The dragons had learned magic and now were some mix of sorcerer-dragon beings. He decided to leave that problem, and naming of said problem, for whoever came next.  
Besides that everything was spotless. Unfinished projects were retired, stored, or completed. The creative expression wing of the library had been reorganized with the help of Logan. Patton had helped him polish all the ballrooms and promised to take care of the critters. All that was left was his room, which Leo wanted to do alone. Patton didn’t understand but without some last little stability in his life, Leo feared he would fall apart right then and there.  
“But- but-” Leo brushed past him and grabbed a broom. Patton looked distraught at his coldness. “I’m...I’m never going to see you again.”  
Leo stopped sweeping. He avoided looking at Patton, head hanging in guilt as he still clasped the broom.  
“Patty-cakes, I know. I’m going to miss you too. And I will miss Logan as well, and I hope he misses me too.”  
“He already does. You know he’s not good at emotions. He’s afraid of not seeing you again… and so am I.” Patton stepped toward him. “I know it’s not fair and it's very selfish, but I want to spend time with you before you... You know? One last thing with my special kid before he…” Patton choked. Oh no. Leo dropped the broom and embraced the smaller teen. Patton grasped back desperately, finally letting his tears flow freely.  
“I-I can’t say it. It’s been a w-week but I still can’t say it.” His big blue eyes looked up, appearing to Leo as if his eyes were two lakes overflowing and pouring out into steady streams. And weren’t they just that? Leo thought. They were filled with adoration and love for both he and Logan, and now they were trying to show him how much was in there. Trying to convince him to stay.  
“I-I know it’s weird. We look the same age. Actually, I look younger than you,” Patton began.  
“I know. For being older you have such a baby face.” It was very true. While Leo, Logan, and the dark sides all looked about Tomas’s age (since they were fragments of his personality they maintained the appearance of having the same age as him) Patton’s “chosen” look seemed about five years younger. His face had plenty of baby fat left; his plump cheeks were rosey and dotted with freckles. His glasses didn’t help, making his already large, innocent blue eyes look even larger. His hair was always a tangled mess and he had a preference for graphic, nerdy tees. He was even shorter than the rest of them.  
Patton let out a choked giggle. “Yeah. It’s just that, before you it was only Logan and I. Well, Deceit was around but he never wanted to be around us, and to be fair we didn’t want to be around him. Logan and I have always been around together, but even together we were alone. We were so different, and we made it work but… we always knew there could be more. Then you came.” Patton smiled up at Leo. “I was so excited, I thought I had gotten a new friend, but the thing is…”  
“You saw me as your son,” Leo finished.  
Patton looked down, “Yeah bud, I did… I do. I loved teaching you everything about the mindscape and Thomas. And, for the stuff I didn’t teach you, and you could just do on your own, like your powers! I felt so proud. I still am.” He pressed his face into Leo. “Leonardo, I’m scared. I’m so scared of losing you. I’m scared of the next one - or more - coming along because I’m afraid of shutting down, of my morality failing me, and getting attached again. I-I don’t… I don't want to lose my kids.” He directed his tear-stained face upwards. “Do you understand Leo? I don’t know if I can do this again. I just want to hold onto this forever.”  
At this point, Leo was releasing tears of his own. “I get it Pitter-Patter, but I don’t have a choice. Thomas is reforming his creativity, thankfully slowly, and in the end there’s going to be someone or more taking my place. It’s beautiful, and while I’m sad I won’t get to see it I’m glad I get to be a part of it - the leading part nonetheless. I know you’re scared, and so am I. We don’t know what will happen next; all we know is that I won’t be anymore. I’m going to end, but something will begin again and you will be able to go through this again. I know you want to spend time with me before I go, and I promise that I will. You have always been there for me, and I do see you as my dad,” Patton’s smile quivered that that, “but what I am doing now is the only control I have in my life, or what’s left of it. I need this.” Patton looked crushed but understanding.  
Leo sighed and ran a hand through his ginger locks. “Patton, I promise I will spend time with you the next moment I am free, but I need some time alone. To have this one last good thing before everything ends, because it will end as all good things must.”  
“And you were… are a very good thing.”  
“I’d like to think so. I didn’t fight all those nightmares and terrors for the hell of it.”  
Patton stared Leo directly into his green eyes. “Are you sure you’ll be ok on your own?”  
Leo smiled. “Yes. That’s all I want right now. Besides, I don’t have much left. Just sweeping.” That was a bit of a lie (curses Deceit, he had a point sometimes.) At this point, Leo’s room was about as spotless as possible.  
Patton nodded, stepped away, and let go of Leo. He turned to walk out of his room. “Do make sure to take a break. Go on one last quest, ok?”  
As Leo watched Patton walk away, he felt it. Another lurching, searing pain that made him grab his bedpost for support. That was the worst one so far, and for a second he wasn’t. He wasn’t. He just wasn’t.  
He realized that he had lied to Patton, but he couldn’t bring himself to hurt him. He was sure at that moment this was the last time he’d see him.  
“Hey Pat?”  
Patton whirled around, “Yes Leo?”  
Leo hid his pain behind a smile. “You don’t have to worry. You were a great father and whoever comes next is going to love having you as a dad. You’re going to teach and learn so much from them, and I hope that even if it hurts you see a little of me everytime you look at them.” Leo took a shaky breath. “I love you dad, don’t worry about me too much, ok? And if this does ever happen to you… I hope to see you and give you the biggest hug in the world.”  
Patton’s eyes welled up even more. “Ok kiddo, ok.” He opened the door that led back to the light side corridor. “I’ll see you later!” he yelled as he slammed the door.  
Leo collapsed. No, he thought as vision blurred black and white, no you won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you for reading my fanfic and I hope you enjoyed! At this point I think it's clear that I like writing sad stuff. Let me know if you liked or disliked. Feel free to leave kudos if you liked it a lot.


End file.
